


Dolls in the desert

by Na0miN



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Dolores is snarky but in a loving kind of way, Gen, He loves her really, I promise, Pre-Canon, half insane five, he had to bury all his siblings alone tho, tags will be added and ratings may change, the rating probably won't though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na0miN/pseuds/Na0miN
Summary: five wasn't alone in the apocalypse, he had a pair of helping hands throughout the years of what once was isolation





	Dolls in the desert

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is basically a combination of me wanting to write a five centric fic and me also wanting him to not be truly alone in the apocalypse.  
> Just know that it is many, many years before the handler is going to turn up

"A beaming red smile looks so wrong on a smoking corpse of circuits," Five announced to his lovely Dolores as he looked over the bent twisted shapes that were once his caretaker. "Would you get jealous if we brought another girl along?" he paused and cocked his head "Oh you wouldn't? Great I'll clear a space for her - no you just get comfy back there, no need to help - I've got this covered." he muttered to her; in good cheer despite everything. 

He hasn't seen anything (other than Dolores of course) resembling a friendly face in this empty desolation. He hasn't forgotten the friendly faces obviously, but he kept pictures of them all just in case.

He had Vanya's book with her posing awkwardly on the dust jacket, still small, still mousy, still the flicker of something more. Within the book it also had a picture of Ben's face from the memorial that father held for him (more than Five expected of the old man) Still a stranger. He had some magazines he found in the library (the half still standing anyway) holding two familiar names and two unfamiliar faces; Klaus and Allison. They were never together, no, they apparently lead very different lives - the highs and the lows, Dolores quietly pointed out - but the faces were quiet relief. Where Allison had perfect hair, Klaus' was messed and not in a deliberate way. where Allison's pictures were all professional, all bright lights and a movie set, Klaus' pictures were from the paparazzi of him getting kicked out of clubs, of him looking up at the camera with a vacant smile with a syringe loosely clasped in his hand, the other hand slinging up a peace sign (it's not that funny Dolores). Articles about both of them was gossip (will Allison's baby interrupt with filming, will Klaus ever get his respect back, will Allison's marriage fail - the answer was yes - will Klaus end up killing himself along with all respect the umbrella academy had, the list goes on). Surprisingly he found a picture of Luther in a story book about him (it was at the back, but he thought it would be better to make the illustrations of him into bobble heads with his distressingly real face pasted onto the top. Don't judge me, Dolores! It would be funny and you know it!) He ripped the image out and paper clipped the image onto the magazines with Allison and Klaus inside (who knew paper clips would survive the apocalypse Dolores? Not me, but whatever works I guess) according to Vanya's book he went to the moon? Where on earth did that come from? (So many questions and no one here to answer any of them - yes, dear you obviously  _are_ a person but I'm just more intelligent, don't look at me like that you know it's true. Dolores! You can't just ignore me, we're the only ones here! Well now you're just being rude -)

He never found an up to date picture of Diego. Not one that matched the corpse he shakily put in the ground, with tears falling unbidden down his face. No, all he has is the figurine of his brother (he has the full set, even father) and the comics (yes he also has the full stack of them in his cart) and the words in Vanya's book, and that just had to be enough he thought bitterly to himself.

"Don't worry Grace, you're nearly free from this coffin of rubble. I've even got a cross-stitched cushion like what you used to make in your free time - and shut up Dolores I didn't take it because it reminded me of her, it just looked comfy! (it wasn't actually that comfy, but it looked like a mother put a lot of effort into the creation of the thing and it caused a twinge of sentimentality in his body) - anyway, Grace this is for you, and you'll have a seat next to Dolores." he cheerfully said, all the while moving large blocks of stone and shards of glass from on top of her. (He'll take out any glass left over when they find shelter for the night)

It wasn't because despite the lovely, lovely Dolores he was still lonely. Don't be silly, ha. No, he wasn't lonely at all...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoy this one, the rest of my Umbrella academy stories seem to be all Klaus centric, which I'm fine with, but it's always good to diversify, right? 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like where this is going and if you think I should continue it because it's a bit self indulgent, so just let me get that feedback (I don't promise a frequent upload though if that is the case)


End file.
